


Wet, Wet, Whet

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleanliness is everything when it comes to trading for medical supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet, Wet, Whet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2006 'Wetfest'.

"Lieutenant."

Tom sighed inwardly at Chakotay's tone. He had hoped they would get through the next few hours with a modicum of lightheartedness at the very least.

"Commander," he drawled formally in response. He maneuvered past the first officer and into the living area. The container he carried wasn't heavy but it was large enough to be awkward.

Chakotay indicated the door that led through to the bedroom and bathroom with a nod of his head and stalked through silently, leaving Tom to follow him into the bathroom. Tom shook his head as he pondered on Chakotay's closed expression. The brown eyes had flickered over Tom and the box and the well-cut lips had thinned, but Tom had gained no real clue as to what Chakotay was thinking other than he wasn't happy.

It wasn't as though there was a lot of choice of personnel for this away mission. The two men were due to leave in a shuttle in a little over one hour. A virus had infected over one third of the human members of the crew, including Captain Janeway, and the only known cure was synthesized on the planet Voyager was currently orbiting. The governing body had relayed a strict list of requirements for the procurement of the vaccine. While they were only interested in trading medical knowledge rather than the more usual requests for Federation technology, the conditions under which the exchange was to take place were strictly laid down.

There didn't seem to be much space in the bathroom after Chakotay palmed the door shut and started the air exchange. Tom broke the seal and opened the container to reveal a large clear tub of pale blue gel and two long tubes resting on some clothing.

Tom cleared his throat. Without looking at Chakotay, he picked up the gel and reiterated the instructions provided by the planet's medical facility.

"We need to spend five minutes under the water, which has to be at one hundred degrees Fahrenheit, then the gel has to be massaged into the skin and through the hair so it covers the scalp as well as. We have to air dry and finish with a three minute sonic shower before applying the protective spray."  
Tom paused for a moment, giving Chakotay a chance to say something. When the indistinct mumble that may have been an acknowledgement was all that seemed to be forthcoming, he continued in his best neutral tone of voice, "We agreed neither of us are contortionist enough to cover all of our own backs. You can still go back to Sickbay if you've changed your mind and would rather the doctor give you a hand…"

"Let's just get on with it, Paris. I'll go first," and the commander began to undress.

Tom stared for a moment as various pieces of uniform were dropped untidily on the floor, and then began slowly removing his own clothing, taking care to fold it and place it carefully in as small a space as possible. He had unfastened his own trousers and was about to slide them down, when he stopped suddenly.

"Look, Chakotay, the least you can do in this situation is to call me Tom."

"Fine - Tom," Chakotay responded brusquely as he activated the shower. He ordered the computer to set the temperature and the timer, peeled off his underwear and stepped into the stall. He stood with his back uncompromisingly presented in Tom's direction.

The air exchange stopped the screen door misting, but droplets from the spray quickly patterned the clear glass and even seeing just the distorted outline, Tom could tell Chakotay's body was stiff with tension. He hefted the jar of gel between his hands, absently testing the weight. Every so often Chakotay's movements would flick water onto the glass, which trickled down in long clear trails and afforded Tom a better view for a few moments of the solid muscle  
covered by wet brown skin. Human anatomy lessons with the Doctor would go a lot more smoothly if he could locate and outline the muscles on a living specimen, preferably this one.

He drifted off into a daydream where he traced the path of a single drop of water making its way leisurely down Chakotay's spine with the tip of his index finger, just contacting the damp skin with the lightest of touches. He had reached the small of the low back, an inch or so above the dimples that presaged the location of the gluteal muscles. "Gluteus maximus, medius and minimus," he murmured out loud, the Doctor's voice questioning him on the origins, insertions, nerve supplies and actions of the muscles intruding in  
his dreams, when the alarm sounded.

Jerking himself back into the present, Tom unscrewed the jar and raised it to his face. He sniffed a few times. The antiseptic properties of the gel were based on an extraction of the vital oils of several native herbs. Fortunately, the odor was pleasant. He placed the open container next to Chakotay's shaving gear where both men could reach it. "It needs to be massaged in while the skin is still warm and wet. I should start on your back while you work on your front." 

Chakotay nodded as he stepped out and stood wetly on the floor. He dug three fingers into the gel, scooping up a large dollop, which he swiped over his chest.

Tom felt him flinch slightly as the cool gel smeared on his hand landed smoothly on Chakotay's upper back. "Sorry. I'll warm the next lot up a bit," he apologized and commenced stroking in long, firm movements, spreading the stuff over one shoulder blade, before changing to a circular action to work it into the skin. The gel foamed slightly as it reacted with the warm water and body heat. The blue color remained, making it easy to see where any of the heat- reddened brown skin had been missed.

Tom took a quick look at their reflections in the mirror. "I know what this reminds me of," he remarked over the top of the faint sounds of squelching as the men took it in turns to scoop up more gel from the container.

"What?"

"The original decontamination procedures. Don't you remember that from your classes at the Academy? It was in the early days, before the refinement of the transporters."

"That's right. The away teams had to remain in isolation," Chakotay raised one arm in the air, working his way from his chest to his armpit, "as they waited for it to work." He continued down the corded muscles of his upper arm.

As Chakotay bent his head to monitor the coverage of his triceps Tom risked another glance in the mirror. He blinked rapidly and dropped his eyes back to the task at hand. He moved a little to take advantage of Chakotay's position and quickly slathered a handful of gel over the taut flank. He worked quickly to join up with the faint blue tidemark along the big man's side, all the while wishing he were giving him a slow leisurely massage.

They changed sides when Chakotay swapped arms. Tom examined his work. He'd covered everything from the top of the shoulders and base of the neck, level with where a shirt collar would cover, down to the top of the hips. He hadn't ventured any lower for the moment. "It might be easier if I did your hair," he offered.

"Okay. Thanks." Chakotay sat on the closed toilet seat. "You'd better check over my face too."

Tom raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "Okay. You should start on your legs. Can't have you drying out." He held the jar out and then watched as Chakotay bent one leg, placing his ankle carefully on the other knee. Tom bit back a moan as he watched the gel being slicked along the exposed inner thigh. To distract himself, he quickly made a start on Chakotay's scalp, barely noticing Chakotay close his eyes and work solely by touch.

Tom reveled in the chance to run his fingers through the thick black hair. He drew his fingers from forehead to nape, and then worked the gel into the scalp. He tried to keep his touch firm and impersonal, but his hands stilled briefly as his eyes were drawn downward. Quickly he began the circular movements of a scalp massage, hoping his momentary pause had not been noticed. He finished by smoothing the hair back into some semblance of its regular hairstyle and began lightly stroking a thin layer of gel over the broad forehead. Up this close he was able to see a few wrinkles lining the otherwise smooth skin and fanning out from the closed eyes. He hadn't really  
noticed them before, but they were a testament to everything the man had experienced here and back in the alpha quadrant. Tom felt deeper wrinkles form when Chakotay frowned as he concentrated on blindly working the stuff between his toes.

"Relax," admonished Tom, as he pressed his thumbs more firmly over the bridge of Chakotay's nose and pushed outwards, drawing them over the black brows straightening out the frown as he went. He repeated the outward smoothing motion a few more times until Chakotay exhaled strongly through his nose and smiled reluctantly instead. "That's better."

Cheekbones, jaw, neck, ears; Tom was conscious Chakotay's skin was cooling and drying. Much as he would like to linger, he speeded up his strokes. He covered the bridge of the nose. "Open your mouth and hold your breath for a moment please." With a single fingertip he traced the fine lips. He felt Chakotay's nostrils flared briefly, as he drew round them so he quickly swiped over the top lip. "There. You can breathe again. Keep your eyes closed for a bit longer." It may have been the lightest touch of all on the eyelids, but every one of Tom's nerve endings in his fingertips screamed a message to  
his brain. "Okay, you can open them now."

"Done?" Chakotay asked silkily.

Tom swallowed, seeing the expression in Chakotay's eyes change. He took a step back. "Top half's finished. I should check your legs." He watched as Chakotay stood and planted his feet firmly on the wet floor, help himself to a final handful of gel and then slowly and deliberately, lift one leg onto the toilet seat and bend forward.

"Finish me."

The softly delivered order sent shivers down Tom's spine. He steadily returned Chakotay's gaze for a long moment. His lips curled, and Tom dug his fingers into the container.

His examination of Chakotay's legs was brief but thorough and he streaked a little gel over some missed bits. Tom massaged it in as instructed, keeping his movements economical. He dipped his fingers blindly into the tub as he stared at the tempting curve of ass displayed in front of him. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he rubbed his hands together, coating them with a thin layer of gel, and then reached forward to cup the taut handfuls of flesh. He grinned and squeezed firmly once, before returning to his job. He covered the gluteals, making sure he joined up where he'd left off before grasping a handful of muscle. He had to dig his fingers in a little to get some purchase on the slippery surface. He pushed on the other side with the flattened fingers of his other hand and spread the cheeks apart. Tom couldn't stop his audible indrawn breath when he saw Chakotay's fingers working the gel into the crinkly skin covering his balls. He slid one hand forward and briefly touched fingers before covering the sensitive perineum with a gentle, teasing movement and moving back to finish the last gel- free place.

With his index finger, Tom stroked along the sides of Chakotay's cleft. He wasn't disappointed with Chakotay's groan when he rubbed the darker skin around the anus and pushed a glob of gel just inside. Finished, he stood and watched as Chakotay lowered his leg to the floor and turned.

"Now you."

Tom nodded and reprogrammed the shower. He stepped into the stall and turned to face the front as he waited for the water to take ten seconds to reach the required temperature. A brief thought crossed his mind that his shower might have been better off cold. He maintained eye contact with Chakotay as he rolled his shoulders, reveling in the pressure of the water needling his shoulders. The steam heated his lungs as he inhaled deeply. He exhaled and  
concentrated on how good he felt.

Water droplets already obscured the view and Tom grinned as he flicked his hand through the spray, allowing the larger volume of water to clear a temporary path down the glass. He bent his neck back, closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair a few times, going through the motions of shampooing with the water alone. He rubbed his eyes and stroked along both sides of his jaw, sliding his hands over his ears and finishing with them tangled in his hair again.

Still with his head back, he ran his hands over his chest keeping only his palms in contact with the hair-covered skin. The movement was less pleasant without soap to decrease the friction, but it wasn't enough to stop him from repeating it several times, before changing tack completely and looking at Chakotay again as he tweaked his nipples. Chakotay was still looking at him as he stood like a scarecrow, waiting for the gel to dry.

Tom flicked a double handful of water to improve the view again and then bent to rub up his inner thighs to his groin. He watched Chakotay's eyes flicker from his face to his hands and back, before deliberately finishing focused back down on his hands. He cupped himself, squeezing and rolling his flesh until thoughts of the away mission forced themselves into his consciousness. He dropped his hands and turned away, letting the water run down his back until the timer sounded and he regained some semblance of control. Letting out a deep breath, he stepped out onto the floor, adding to the pools of water that had not yet started to evaporate. Chakotay held the container of gel.

"Just a moment," said Tom, and grabbed a towel which he used to roughly dry the shower recess. "Sonics next, remember?" He stood carefully back into a puddle to rewet the soles of his feet, and then rubbed his hands across his chest and through his hair for good measure. "Okay, I'm ready now."

He scooped up a large glob of gel and turned his back on Chakotay. Even knowing it was going to feel cold against his hot skin did not stop Tom from twitching when he slapped his hand onto his chest. He braced himself against the expected feel of Chakotay's hand on his back, but a warm hand joined his, massaging his front as he was turned back around.

His throat was deftly stroked, and the fingers on both of Chakotay's hands then covered the back of his neck, before almost kneading the stuff into his shoulder muscles. Tom kept rubbing his chest, absently going over the same area, reveling as much in the sensation of other man's touch on his skin as much as he had done touching him.

The quality of the silence between them now was different; anticipatory rather than strained, as the two men worked the gel into Tom's body. Chakotay had pulled him further away from the water in front of the shower, so he could kneel on the dry floor to attend to Tom's legs. Tom's swallow as he took in the sight of Chakotay at his feet was audible even over the hum of the air exchange that nobody had turned off yet, and he was pleased to see Chakotay as visibly affected as he was. Puffs of warm air blew over him as  
Chakotay mouth-breathed bare inches from his erection while his hands massaged the soft skin at the junction between his hips and thighs.

Realizing even the touch of Chakotay's hand any further in would be almost too much for him to take at this time, Tom attempted to diffuse the situation.  
"I don't think we are supposed to mix bodily fluids with this stuff," he quipped a trifle hoarsely, and turned slightly as he quickly covered the shaft of his penis, and then rolled the foreskin back, to be sure he covered every bit of skin. He felt himself flush as Chakotay remained kneeling, keeping at eyelevel to his actions, but he hoped his skin was still red enough from the heat of the shower to conceal it.

"Hmmm. I…I should do your hair now, Tom." The roughened edge to Chakotay's voice was like music to Tom's ears.

Tom nodded and balanced the gel-free section of his backside on the edge of the toilet seat. His movements as he worked on his arms gradually slowed as Chakotay massaged his scalp. He gave up all pretense of doing anything when Chakotay started on his face. Unfortunately, they were unable to prolong the pleasure both were taking from the procedure. Chakotay's treatment of his back was fast and efficient, although he slowed for the final assault on Tom's  
buttocks.

The gel gleamed with a mauve hue over Tom's still reddened skin and he stood still as Chakotay satisfied himself they hadn't missed anywhere. Apart from his hands, Chakotay had returned to his normal color as the gel dried clear.

"Wave them in the air," he suggested. "They'll dry faster and then  
you can have the sonic shower while I dry."

Chakotay did as Tom suggested. By the time the three-minute sonic shower was up, Tom found he had not quite dried enough to take his turn. He swung his arms slowly, taking care not to contact them with anything else. He indicated the box with a jerk of his head. "You may as well get out the tubes of spray. We have four hours from the time the stuff contacts our skin to complete the mission and get back here and wash it off."

"That shouldn't be a problem. They've already agreed to give us the vaccine. The only thing that would be likely to delay us would be a sudden deterioration of atmospheric conditions for a prolonged period or a shuttle accident. It's a pity the vaccine can't be transported."

Tom refrained from teasing Chakotay about his seeming propensity for  
shuttle accidents. "I don't know about that," he said with a smile. "Hasn't this been more…interesting…than just working the transporter?" He raised an eyebrow and waited with trepidation for Chakotay's response. He really wanted an invitation to return for the necessary second shower. 

He need not have worried as Chakotay grinned in return. "Yeah. You want to scrub my back when we're finished?"

"Of course, if you'll scrub mine."

At Chakotay's nod, Tom relaxed and examined his arms and legs. Their color appeared back to normal and his skin felt dry to touch, so he took his sonic shower. He held out his hand for one of the tubes. "Close your eyes, please."  
Starting at Chakotay's head, he activated the spray, and aimed for an even coverage. The contents were colorless and odorless, and dried quickly. Each tube held just enough to cover one person.

Tom stood with his arms outstretched as Chakotay carefully sprayed him. Together they examined the treated clothing that had been supplied for them to wear. Tom held up the first items with a smirk. Loincloths were the standard attire there, due to the heat and thick humidity. Long coverings had also been provided for them to wear on Voyager and the shuttle. They dressed quickly and after a blessedly incident free trip, returned to Voyager with a sufficient quantity of the drug to treat all of the affected crew and instructions for manufacturing more should it be needed.

Coverings landed haphazardly on the floor of Chakotay's bathroom and this time the steam obscured the view.

END


End file.
